


She's Got Legs

by blueharlequin



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [18]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crossdressing, Garters, High Heels, M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, Older Man/Younger Man, On Hiatus, Stockings, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, garters and stockings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Legs

Pavel grimaced as he swayed on the shoes he was in. Normally, he would have never dreamed of doing something this outrageous but the thought of turning his lover on had been too great a temptation. Considering who the idea had come from he should have dismissed it outright but the application of logic had left him stunned in disbelief. Trust the captain to be totally persuasive when it came to bedroom tactics.

_“I don’t know captain. I do not think dressing up like a girl is very sexy.”_

_“Trust me Pavel! He’ll love it. I mean think about it. He’s always staring at your legs!”The young man had to concede that point, some of their best lovemaking sessions had come out of his legs being on display._

_“I do not see how wearing ‘garters’ and what do you call them? ‘Cuban heels’ would make a difference.”_

_“Because if the thought of you and those gorgeous legs in ladies lingerie turns me on then it’s sure to turn on Bones.” Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he pulled the young man into a shop._

_Pavel was suddenly very suspicious that the captain had accompanied him on his shore leave shopping trip. “Everything turns you on,” he muttered as he realised Kirk was using the opportunity to ogle him as he tried on the suggested garments._

And that’s how the young ensign found himself in his current situation. He rubbed his hands over the short black camisole that came down just above the thigh high stockings. It had taken him a moment to figure out how to attach the garter to the tops and he been eternally grateful that he had asked the shop clerk to assist him instead of the captain. The look on the other man’s face as he had shut the fitting room door on him had been quite satisfying.

Now here he was in the quarters he shared with his lover trying not to fall over in the high heels he was wearing. The captain had pressed pair of red pumps into his hands and he shook his head vigorously. Pavel wasn’t there to fulfill Kirk’s fantasy and he certainly would break his neck in the four inch heels he handed back to the man. The two inch demure black heels he had on now were scary enough. He wondered how women managed to stay upright in them much less walk. The structural integrity seemed highly questionable but the clerk had assured him that they were very reliable.

Pavel turned one last time to check if the seams were straight. Getting the delicate stockings on had been quite a chore in patience and had taught him a new appreciation for the trials the other gender had to face when it came to clothing.


End file.
